


Nobody knew

by SansThePacifist



Series: Undertale Stories [6]
Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depressed Sans, Suicidal Sans, Suicide, Wwwwweeeelllpp, blood/bone marrow, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/SansThePacifist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a joke between him and his friends, to say that sans would be the one to die first.</p><p>Truely, it was becuase they knew he was the older one, and if the two brothers lived to an old age and died naturally, it only seemed normal that sans would die first.</p><p>But they didn't know...</p><p>Nobody knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody knew

**Author's Note:**

> ((Hey... I know it's short, maybe even a bit.... Stiff... and it's becuase I wrote it in my free time but I hope you enjoy it..))

Sans sat on the edge of the balcony, swinging his feet back and forth and he mused to himself.

Something was different about that day, it seemed way more happy than normal, like something good was going to happen.

But Papyrus felt dread, so that wasn't right.

What could be so happy about that day..? He continued to try to think of some kind of answer. But none would come to him.

He was brought out of his thoughts as his sandle fell off, the snow crunching as it landed. "welp.." He drawed out slowly, looking down at the pink shoe.

He didn't want to get up and grab it. He didn't want to use his magic to get it either. So, he just sat there, staring at the shoe, almost expecting it to run up and put itself on his skeletal foot.

Sadly, life doesn't work that way. So he sat there, staring at the shoe for almost half an hour before groaning and using his magic to put it on his foot.

And that was when his magic faltered, making him teleport to the underground. He groaned as he dropped into the soaked blue marsh.

Waterfall.

Of course.

He didn't know how long he was laying there before he picked himself up, wiping the mud off of his skull. But it seemed like a while... A few hours maybe?

His magic is just so..so... USELESS! It can't even do what he wants! How would he be able to protect himself in this condition!? What if he died!? Papyrus would be so-

...

"no he wouldn't.." He laughed quietly, his magic once again swirling around him and taking him to another place.

This... This place was new.

He was at the top of mt. ebott, and strangely enough, he had never been on the top.

It was beutiful...

White clouds swirled past, pushed and pulled by the soft breeze, and darkened but the darkness of the evening. The night sky was lit up by small yet amazing pinpricks in it called 'stars'.

They were different yet similar to how the crystals in the wishing room looked, they weren't all blue, but they glowed, plus they didn't seem nearly as large as the star shaped cristals.

And for a moment, he was happy. He looked at the sky, drawing in the sight with a large smile.

He found himself in the kitchen again and his smile faltered. Why did he teleport? He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be free...

But the only way to truely be free, to make everybody happy, was to...

No. He wouldn't do that- but Papyrus has everybody! He would be fine!

Everybody.. would......be.............fine...

It didn't matter- he didn't matter!

Papyrus would be perfectly fine without him- no.. He'll be BETTER! He would actually get a life, and sans wouldn't be there to hold him back!

After all, Papyrus would be way better off without sans holding him back... Everyone would be.

He grabbed his knife and smiled, but it then faltered.

Would he really? Would he really be happy..? Is what he is doing alright...?

It didn't matter. It would have happened either way...

He drawed the knife across his radius, watching as marrow dripped lazily down his arm, turning into dust a little bit after a clump fell off.

He did the same thing again and looked at his hp.

**0.01/1**

Perfect.

One more cut and everything turned black.

"Hey punk! I-... Sans...?" In his place was a dust covered jacket and a knife.

Oh. She did not expect that. She did not want to walk in on that, no one ever does.

It was a joke between him and his friends, to say that sans would be the one to die first.

Truely, it was becuase they knew he was the older one, and if the two brothers lived to an old age and died naturally, it only seemed normal that sans would die first.

But they didn't know...

Nobody knew.

...

Nobody knew _that_ was going to happen..


End file.
